


Pacific Coast Highway

by GracieBirdie



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Discussions of Road Trips, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieBirdie/pseuds/GracieBirdie
Summary: TailorNorata asked: "Life is a highway, and I'm always drunk. So I'm not driving."





	Pacific Coast Highway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TailorNorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/gifts).



Stiles pushed his way into Derek’s loft and took in the pack who were all listening intently to Lydia. Stiles stepped inside and almost immediately tripped over the pile of overnight bags in front of the door. He glared down at them before carefully picking his way out of the mess and over to Peter so he could kick at him for looking so amused at Stiles’ stumbling.

“What I miss?” he asked, leaning up against the arm of the couch Peter was sitting on.

Peter dramatically rolled his eyes and said, “Nothing that we haven’t already gone over. Twice.”

Stiles sighed deeply and debated how best to tell the pack he’d changed his mind about driving his jeep. Well, changing his mind implied they’d given him a choice in the matter. While he knew he could technically squeeze into the backseat of Jackson’s Porsche with Scott and Allison the thought of being ignored in favor of making out left him feeling nauseous. And of course Derek’s car was already full up which left only one option: driving himself. By himself. He liked that idea not at all.

Lydia took a conveniently timed deep breath and Stiles very loudly said, “Life is a highway, and I’m always drunk. So I’m not driving.”

Peter snorted and the whole pack turned to stare at Stiles.

There was a few moments of silence and Stiles took in everyone’s expressions: Erica and Isaac were both nodding in understanding, Lydia, Jackson, and Cora looked mildly furious, while Allison and Derek looked slightly uncomfortable. Scott and Boyd, on the other hand, looked adorably concerned.

“Stiles, are you implying you’re going to be drunk the whole time?” Scott asked, frowning deeply.

“Yes.” Stiles said with confidence, completely ignoring the bemused looks of the pack as his heart stuttered on a lie.

Derek crossed his arms and glared at him. “Are you finally admitting your jeep can’t actually make the six hour drive to the beach?”

It pained him that the pack hadn’t noticed the complete overhaul his jeep had recently gotten. They should have at least realized the engine was running smoother.

Stiles winced and said, “Yes.”

This time when his heart stuttered the pack gave a collective sigh and turned back to Lydia. She cleared her throat loudly and held back up the whiteboard with the rest stop schedule on it.

Peter leaned into Stiles space and whispered, “Do you not want to drive by yourself?”

Stiles looked down to meet Peter’s eyes. “Yes” he whispered.

When his heartbeat didn’t stutter this time Peter nodded and smirked. “You know I could be persuaded to go.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes and leaned a bit closer to Peter to whisper in his ear “I’ve got four bags of Reese’s pieces.”

Peter chuckled. “My only weakness.”


End file.
